


Mituna x (Twitchy) reader

by InkedWithCuriosity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedWithCuriosity/pseuds/InkedWithCuriosity
Summary: You don't seem to remember anything past waking up in the dreambubbles, but even that gets taken away. What will you do now? Your memory is nothing more than a scrambled egg of fragments in a frying pan of shenanigans and dark forces. Maybe you should stop them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by: Captian-Gamzee On Wattpad
> 
> I apologize in advance for not typing in Mitunas quirk when he speaks, His quirk is one of the most difficult for me to read, let alone try and write with. However I will type with all of the other character quirks when they speak. I hope you don't mind ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> *If you would like to see the story on Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/story/104574471-mituna-x-twitchy-reader  
> *If you would like to see the story on Quotev- https://www.quotev.com/story/9357737/Mituna-x-Twitchy-reader/1

How do I begin such a thing? I thought trudging down the path. Well I mean, it doesn't really matter how I present it since she's going to kill me anyway.

My hand twitches causing my shoulder to jerk and crack as I realize I had absolutely no clue as to where I was going.

"Shit. How the hell did I even get here anyway?" I say cracking my neck.

I continued to walk forward until I came across a chest. I raised an eyebrow at the peculiarly placed object. My eyes darting from side to side before returning to the chest. Well with no one around, who's to stop me from collecting treasure? I thought evilly while shrugging.

I crouched down placing my hands on the lid. It opened easily, I reached my hand inside without looking and pulled out... A long heavily censored blue object.

"What the...?" I whispered.

Then I realized what it was. My eyes widened at the realization.

"Gah! disgusting!" I screeched throwing the object.

Maybe I deserved that? After all, snooping in random chests wasn't exactly a smart idea. Eh, but i'd do it again, after all it's not like allll the chests were filled with blue horse dildos right? Right...?

I shudder from the thought.

"Geez, what a way to start a story am I right?" I laugh jokingly and stood up.

My fingers twitched as I began walking along the path once again. I stopped in my tracks as a familiar voice began yelling behind me, I spun around to see Mituna shredding it on his skateboard. And also the fact that he was getting closer and closer by the second.

"HI (Y/N)!" He kept yelling while waving at me viciously. His growing grin almost engulfing his face.

I however I didn't wave back, mostly because at the moment I was yelling back at him to-

"Watch out for the freaking horse dildo!" I yelled

But sadly, it was to late. His four wheel device caught the, uh, object, and soon the poor, adorable troll, was flying.

Directly in your direction.

Lucky for him, and unluckily for you however. You were to slow to move out of the way. So you became a cushion to catch the bee-boys fall.

And just so you know the ground wasn't all that soft.

You fell with a loud grunt, indistinctly holding Mituna in a hug as you fell.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)! Are y-you okay?!" He asked worriedly.

You looked up at him realizing the position you were in. A bright blush ate your cheeks and you began to twitch all over. You don't quite know why, but Mituna always made you nervous. Not in a bad way, more of in a butterflys evading your stomach and building an empire kind of way.

"Y-yea. I'm fine. Are you ok Tuna?" You ask trying to hide the fact that you're blushing.

"Yeth." He spoke with that cute lisps of his.

"Tun4, b4b3! you ok?!" Latula came running over, skateboard in hand.

You tried to stand when you saw her, that is until Mituna wrapped his arms around your head slamming it into his chest.

"Hell yea! (Y/N) saved me!" He Yelled grinning.

"sup (Y/N)! long t1m3 no s33!" She laughed helping you and Mituna up.

"Not much, have you seen Porrim?" I asked smiling

"y34, why?" She asked wrapping her arm around Mituna.

"I have to tell her about the rip in this shirt she made me." I said pointing to the rip.

"wh4t r1p?" Latula laughed.

I looked down to see that I was wearing completely different clothes.

"Wait what?" I spoke confused.

"OOOHHHH, 1 know wh4t's up, you don't know your de4d y3t!" Latula laughed.

"Dead?" I said shocked, my foot twitching.

"Yep! Meenah made that bomb remember?" Mituna laughed.

"1'm surpr1s3d you d1dn't f1nd out unt1l now. but 1 gu3ss th4t c4n 3xpl41n3 why no on3 h4s s33n you 4round l4t3ly." Latula said matter-a-factually.

My gaze fell to my feet. Latula and Mituna frowned.

"H3y, how 4bout w3 m33t up w1th 3v3ryon3? 1'm sur3 th3y would b3 h4ppy to find th4t th3ir fav3or1t (Godtier) h4s wok3n up?" She said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I smiled. "Sounds like fun." 

"YEA!" Mituna yelled grabbing my arm pulling me along.

You sigh and smile softly, you have a feeling it's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Being around your friends again was admittedly nice. Even if you can't remember most of them. You were currently catching up with your moirail Porrim. Who was ecstatic to see you again.

"So+ yo+u can't remember anything befo+re yo+u died?" Porrim asked furrowing her brow quizzically.

"Well not exactly... I remember a loud ringing noise, my skin felt like it was on fire. My vision was all blurry, I was..." My arm twitched, jerking away from the grasp of my other arm. "I think I was screaming...?" I finished looking up at Porrim.

A flash of worry crossed her face, she placed a hand to her chin as she looked down. "That... That co+uld have been Meenahs bo+mb? But... Yo+u were to+ far away fo+r it to+ hit you+... " She trailed off as her train of thought deepened.

You stared at her questions filling your eyes. "Do you know how I died?" You asked, your nose twitching.

"Well... No+t exactly, but yo+u did say that yo+u had to+ keep-"

BANG

Screaming followed the noise, everyone was loosing their shit at the sight of a giant green monster. His eyes seem to flash violently, his angry expression fitting for it's skull shape. That very expression glowered at you, his mouth opened a bright flashing light beginning to form from it. A memory seemed to flash around your mind causing you to take a step back in fear only for your leg to twitch rapidly causing you to fall.

At that moment time seemed to slow as you fell, a bright beam shot over you, the blinding light just missing you by an inch. However your friends weren't as lucky. Your gaze landed on Porrim, she stared back at you with horror in her eyes. Your own eyes widened at her burning form until she was completely gone.

Large cracks covered the ground under you, so instead of hard ground meeting with your shaking and rapidly twitching form, you fell right through.

You floated in what seemed to be the void, but at the same time wasn't. It was almost as if this place was before the void, before space and time were even born. It felt ancient.

Everything around you was a blank white, as though it was a clean piece of paper, just begging to be drawn on.

It almost seemed that you've always been here, that nothing else existed, however the large glowing cracks above you spoke otherwise.

That's right, you just witnessed your moirail die in a blaze of color, a man shrouded in green and light being the cause. Anger began to fill your veins as you rapidly tried to claw your way back up towards the cracks. You will make him pay for what he's done.

But much to your dismay, you didn't seem to grow any closer to the opening. Your fingers twitched while you sat there trying to remember any form of information that could help you in this moment.

Voices. Your ear twitched.

No, there memory fragments, trying desperately to sew themselves back together. They flooded in one after the other, their voices unrecognizable.

"... Angel of death..." One spoke angrily followed by a low growl by another, farther away voice.

"Sorry about the rip..." A voice full of haste.

"... A bomb... What about... That won't..." Voices being cut of as quickly as being received.

"Your the only one who.... that's pawesome!" A loud voice erupted.

Wait you recognized that voice... Why? Wait i'm the only one who what?

I closed my eyes trying my best to hold on to that particular memory.

"... I'm... Who can... from... us all..." Dammit (Y/N) remember!

My nose twitched, my head felling a tad buzzed as the words aligned.

"I'm the only one... who's... so I'm the only one who can keep... from destroying us all. Or at least... the best chance at not dying." My voice echoed in my head.

I'm the only one what?

Then like a brick the answer hit me square in the face.

"I'm the only one here who's Godtiered..." My eyes shot open.

That's right, if I could just concentrate then... My cloths changed from how they were before the game to my godtier outfit. I began to float towards the cracks, but something seemed to hold me back, like an invisible force. I kept pushing until there was a loud bang and I was shot at light speed towards the opening.

Bam!

My head hit the space beside the crack. "Ow..." I hissed holding my head.

I sat there for a moment with my eyes closed until the pain subsided. When I opened them again my eyes widening at the sight.

Before me the once blank piece of paper was now painted with stars, galaxies, planets, everything.

"Did I... Did I just cause the big bang...?" I whispered in disbelief.

I continued to gawk at the sight until a hand reached through the crack behind me yanking me through.

I landed in a pair of soft arms. Their grip on me tightened and a loud exited voice erupted.

"Are you ok?!" Mituna yelled hugging me.

I looked up at him with dazed eyes. my heart still full of disbelief from what I had done I could only nod at him.

He sighed in relief before hugging me again. My chin laid on his shoulder as I hugged him back. My (E/C) eyes beginning to fill with tears as I remembered Porrim. A loud angered scream caused my eyes to burst open and before I could even react a large light caught me and Mituna. A single tear fell down my cheeks as we burned. My eyes rested on the last thing I saw before I died once again.

The angle of death shrouded by multicolored lights, his eyes set with eights. An enraged below left his throat when our eyes met and the light seemed to grow hotter.

Only a single thought left my lips, though I still found them confusing.

"I'm sorry, but I have failed you Mituna..." The words seemed to echo as we turned to ash the embers falling through the cracks.

 

Is this really how it's meant to end?


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start, my alarm blaring for all to hear. I snatched my phone angrily before yanking the blankets over my head turning to face my window. Light blinded my tired eyes as the suns rays filled my bedroom causing my nose to twitch. Today was the day I moved to my new dorm room for college. How exiting, now if only my foggy mind could allow me to be.

I sat up from the bed rubbing my eyes before standing up, my shoulder twitching softly, going on with my daily routine. After all that was dealt with I grabbed my backpack and a small box before heading out to my car, which was already chuck full of junk from my room.

I sighed with a soft smile and shook my head. "Who'd think i'd already be off learning how to adult so soon? Just seemed like yesterday I was destroying the walls with crayons." You chuckled placing the rest of your things into the four wheel device.

Before getting in you went to take a long look at your home and frowned. "Not like I live that far away from here, I could easily visit whenever... But it would've been nice if my parents were here to grant me farewell." Your parents were always busy with something, so you never really got close to them. However whenever yall got the chance to hang out, it was still nice.

You got into the car and drove off towards your destination. Music played on the radio. Your fingers twitched constantly on the steering wheel. It's a good thing that you managed to make a habit where only your fingers twitched while you drove, especially since an accident from all of your random body movements could easily cause an accident.

 

"Here we are." You whisper to yourself as you step out of the car. You snatched your backpack up from the passenger seat and make your way into the dormitory. "Ok, room 413, room 413. Ah! Here it is." You whisper with glee unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The place was set up like a small apartment, a very small apartment. It had a tiny kitchen a teeny living room and three bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Thank god.

You peered into each room to find that they all have yet to be claimed. "I guess i'm the first to arrive... Which means I get first dibs, sweet." Each room was set up exactly the same, so it wouldn't matter which you chose, however your dorm particularly was at the corner of the building, which would mean that only one bedroom would have to deal with one neighbor, which usually means less noise for the resident.

That would be your bedroom. You dropped your backpack by the door so as to mark it as taken and went off to gather the rest of your things from the car and move them in.

 

With everything moved in and placed accordingly night began to fall. "Are they still not here?" You asked outloud furrowing your brow quizzically, it now twitching. "Hmmm, well class technically doesn't start until next week so I guess they have plenty of time... Maybe I was a bit to exited and moved in to early?" You couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

You plopped down onto your bed, pulling out your phone, you opened up your designated reading site and began to explore the new chapters of your favorite fanfics.

"Whaaat?" You giggle at he antics of the characters. "The park of all places? That's so cliche! But, this is so cuuuuute!" You squee at the fluffiness of the chapter.

About an hour or so has passed since your little adventure into the world of fandoms has begun until you herd the front door swing open. You hopped up ready to greet your new roommate, your popped your head from your door and looked over at a tall girl wearing very fashionable clothing and gold piercings. Her midnight black hair was pulled into a messy bun and a stack of boxes were held in her arms. Damn she's either really strong, or those boxes are really light.

"Do you need any help?" You ask walking over to her taking a box from the stack instantly regretting it, strong, she's very strong. "That wo+uld be wo+nderful thankyo+u- Are yo+u o+k, yo+ur face is turning red? Is that bo+x to+ heavy?" She asked worried. "Yea, i'm fine, just *huff* were should I put this?" You asked with shaking knees. She chuckled placing the other boxes into the livingroom coming over and, with ease, taking the box from you placing it ontop of the others.

Your arms twitched with the new lightness. What was in that box? "My apo+lo+gies, I co+uldn't leave ho+me witho+ut my bo+o+ks and supplies." She smiled awkwardly before continuing. "I'm Po+rrim, nice to+ meet yo+ur acquaintance! I ho+pe we get alo+ng well since we'll be sharing the same space fo+r the next fo+ur years." She held out her palm and smiled. You shook it returning your own. "I'm (Y/N). Nice to me you too."

Suddenly your head began to buzz. Why did she seem so familiar? Did you two meet before? Your thoughts were interrupted by her soft words. "I'm go+nna go+ ahead and finish getting settled in. Has the o+ther resident co+me by yet?" You blinked the fog from your brain before answering. "Nope it's just us." She seemed to light up from the answer. "Awesome! I still have a chance to+ cho+o+se a ro+o+m." She ran off checking the two empty bedrooms leaving you to your thoughts.

You held your head with your twitching hand closing your eyes as the sudden need to sleep set in. Something in the back of your mind was begging to be unlocked, but why?

You strolled back into your bedroom and changed into your pajamas before crawling into bed instantly falling asleep.

 

"I'm heading out!" You yell slipping on your shoes. "Ok see yo+u later, be careful!" Porrim called after you from her bedroom. You closed the door behind you before strolling down the hallway.

Almost outside you couldn't help but notice an obviously annoyed girl being lectured by a guy in a bright red sweater.

"And with that I must say that y9ur 6ehavi9r is quite inappr9priate Damara! Y9u can't g9 ar9und saying such things... Blah blah blah..." He continued to rant, his words seeming to put you into some sort of trance. Why does this seem so familiar to you? Your shoulder twitched forcing you back into reality and quite frankly you couldn't help but to feel bad for her.

She noticed you, her eyes seemed to beg you to help her escape the endless lecture. Without hesitation you ran up grabbing her by the arm and acted as if you knew her all your life. "Hey Damara! Long time no see, how have things been, oh we have to catch up! Sorry fast talking guy, I need to steal her away from you so that we could go hang out and talk about random things bye!" You spoke quickly and pulled her down the hall until you both reached outside. You stopped and let her go. "What was all that about?" You questioned laughing and twitching with your soft adrenaline high.

She answered with a somewhat thick accent her words somewhat broken. You could easily tell that english wasn't her first language. "HE GOT UPSET ABOUT STUPID THING. THANK YOU FOR HELP." She smiled with thanks. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She asked blankly. "Oh, i'm (Y/N) nice to meet you!" You laugh. "I OWE YOU, (Y/N). DRINKS ON-" She was cut off by a loud yell, the sudden blast of noise causing you to jump and twitch your toes.

You turned around swiftly just as a body collided with yours. You landed on your back and the cause of your lose of balance was a boy in yellow and black who layed on top of you. He looked down at you, before he could say anything an unknown name left your lips.

"Mituna?"


	4. Chapter 4

Your mind was overwhelmed with fuzz, hushed tones scattered across your dead memories, lights flashed over your wide eyes blinding you as faintly recognizable images stared you down. You shook your head and screamed for silence, for those seizure educing experiences to stop. Your whole body spasmed rapidly as you layed on the ground, those around you freaking out calling for help.

Everything soon grew dim then dark.

where were you? Did you die? You pondered outloud your own voice echoing back around you.

"I... Don't feel dead...?" You brought your hand up looking at the twitching digits.

Grey...

Wait, grey?! You yelped at the sudden discovery, your once (S/C) hands were now a pale grey.

"Wait, I must be dreaming... I, I must have watched to many Homestuck shitposts before bed?" Your voice shook. Why did your own words feel so false to you?

You breath in trying your best to calm yourself. "It's just a dream. None of this is-" Your shoulder twitched at the sudden contact of a hand. "hey (Y/N), are you an alien? because you just abducted my pump biscuit." You spun around and screeched punching the violet bloods face. "shit! vwhy does this alvways happen?!" He yelped in pain.

You twitched with irritation. Out of all the memories you've could've gotten it had to be of Cronus flir- Wait, memories? No this is just a dream. You just passed out in a faygo induced coma while watching Homestuck shitposts on youtube while hugging a soft plush rump is all, nothing more...

But... No there's no way in hell... Then again- no what am I saying?! Your lip twitched. "I just wanna wake up from this nightmare!" You sighed heavily slumping onto the cold quest bed.

You froze just now noticing that Cronus was gone and along with him the previous surroundings. Your eyes widened at your new surroundings. Your planet... What was it's name again? You can't seem to remember.

You peered down from your perch to the planet down below. So much shit went down here. So much shit happened in this bottled up version of hell you called SGRUB.

"Ow..." You whispered softly your hand twitching as you grasped your bleeding chest. "What?" Your torn blood biscuit began to beat faster as the realization dawned on you that you've been seriously wounded.

And now here you were laying on your quest bed waiting to bleed out. (B/C) circled you like a halo as your vision blurred.

"All of this is just some messed up dream..." You trailed off closing your eyes for the last time.

Or so it seemed.

A soft steady beep sang beside you, your (E/C) eyes opened slightly letting the moonlight greet them with it's comforting glow. Your toes twitched as you stretched your tired muscles and yawned.

It wasn't hard to figure out where you were, a hospital. It's pale walls and clean, cold scent seemed to welcome you in a sort of way. You sat up not noticing a familiar face sitting beside you in one of the chairs. That is until he spoke, his lisp close to overpowering each word he let free.

"You're awake!" He whisper yelled jumping from his seat. Your gaze flew to him as he hopped over engulfing you into a tight hug. In your confusion you spoke. "Why am I here? W-who are you?" As you said the last part a name seemed to scream at you 'Mituna, Mituna, MITUNA!' The voice yelled desperately. But you ignored it, that couldn't be his name.

"Well, the doctor said you had some sort of stress induced seizure, but other than that I don't know what's going on." He smiled brightly even though the news seemed rather dark. "OH, and my name's Mituna!" He laughed.

My breath hitched, my arm beginning to twitch. How did I... Am I insane, maybe I herd his name somewhere, that's gotta be it I-

"Hey (Y/N) are you alright? Maybe you should lay back down?" He said worry strangling his words. I looked at him with frustrated tears filling my eyes. Seeing this he embraced me in another hug. "I... I just feel like I'm loosing my mind." I sobbed hugging him, my nose twitching.

Neither one of us spoke for what seemed like forever. I melted into his soft grasp as he ran his hand through my hair with reassurance. Once I managed to calm down a bit he whispered into my ear. "Listen, I don't know what happened to you to cause all of this... But i'm here for you if you need help." I coughed back a laugh. " You literally just met me, I don't even know how you got here." He leaned back to look at my tear stricken face. Lifting a hand he wiped away my tears before speaking. "I feel bad for crashing into you earlier today, I can't help but feel like I caused this to happen to you... I also road with the ambulance to make sure you were ok..." He smiled brightly. "Anymore questions?"

I shook my head, my foot beginning to twitch. "Good, now get some rest, you need it." He gave me one last hug before going back to sit in the chair beside you. "If you need anything, I'm right here." Your cheeks dusted lightly at his kind promise, leaving you with only a simple statement.

"Thank you." I whispered with a tired smile.


	5. Chapter 5

My nose twitched lightly at the slight chill of fall. I reached my palm up shielding my eyes from the bright morning light.  
An energetic tug of my hand caught my attention. "Hmm?" I hummed towards the excited boy.  
"He's here!" Mituna announced almost dragging you to a dark grey car.  
You fallowed in suit, not like you had much of a choice. Your eyes landing on the cars driver, he waved with a kind smile earning a twitchy wave from you.  
He had coal black hair that curled every which way and monochrome clown makeup covering his face. Kinda like a mask, You found this odd, however everything sort of fuzzed when he opened his eyes, his hypnotic gaze stealing every ounce of your attention.  
You felt a pressure behind your eyes, whispers filled your ears to the brim, though only a few words could be tangible from the orchestra of voices.  
"SO THE HERO RETURNS..."  
Your head jerked in a harsh spasmic motion. Your vision, though blurred, pranced frantically around your surroundings. You sat in the backseat of the car, Mituna climbing into the passenger seat in front of you. Your confused stare landed on the cars owner, the deep purple hue of his eyes stared back amusingly.  
"W-what just-" Your words were cut off by the radio.  
You turned to Mituna who was messing with it. The moment he was satisfied with the tunes he turned around to face you.  
"This is Kurloz! Kurloz, this is (Y/N)!" He cheered. Kurloz didn't say anything, however he did smile at you and began to sign.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand sign language." Your arm began to twitch uncomfortably.  
"He said buckle up." Mituna exclaimed yanking his seatbelt over himself.  
Without a word you did the same. Once everyone was buckled up Kurloz drove away from the hospital.

"You can just drop me off here." You suggested, pointing to your dormitory. "You live here too?!" Mituna yelled.  
"Yea..." You responded slowly, you didn't mind Mituna knowing where your dorm was, however Kurloz made you uncomfortable... He had a strong unsettling aura around him. Though that could just be your imagination, you haven't been in the right head space these couple of days after all.  
"Radical! Me and Kurloz live here too, but were in separate dorms..." Mituna sniffled sadly. Kurloz patted Mituna on the shoulder reassuringly before signing something to him. "You're right, Porrim's pretty cool, i'm sure my other roommate is just as awesome!" He cheered hopping out of the car.  
Your eyes widened, you got out of the car to tell Mituna you were his other roommate, but he already ran inside leaving you alone with Kurloz. You turned to him and laughed awkwardly, your mouth twitching upward. He stared back at you with a sort of all knowing smile.  
"Uh... Thanks for the ride..." You mumbled before running in after Mituna.

You walked into your dorm instantly being greeted by a motherly tone. "It's go+o+d to+ see that yo+u're o+k." Porrim chimed wrapping you into a tight hug.  
"You know about that?" You asked awkwardly your nose twitching.  
She broke the hug and looked at you. "Damara to+ld me everything. Yo+u had me wo+rried!" She exclaimed.  
Your gaze falls down in embarrassment. "Sorry... I don't know what happened. The doctors said that it could have been caused by stress... But I haven't been that stressed out lately, quite the opposite actually." You cup your chin in thought, your fingers twitching.  
Porrim tilted her head in thought. "Hmm, well whatever caused it I ho+pe it's o+ver no+w." She smiled reassuringly.  
"I hope so too." You sighed your toes twitching.  
"O+h! And befo+re I fo+rget we have a new ro+o+m-" Her gleeful tone close to finishing the sentence was interrupted by a loud, excited yell.  
"(Y/N)!!!" Mituna almost screeched.  
Your eyes ran over to see Mituna standing in front of his room his arms raised in the air. You also took note that at the moment he wore adorable bee theme pajamas.  
"Bee's... It suites him." You thought grinning at him.  
He hopped over to you with a huge grin. "Porrim said that you're our roommate, is that true?" He spoke in a singsong voice.  
"Yea." You laughed lightly, smiling.  
Without a second to spare he snatched your hand into his instantly tugging you into his room. He let go of your palm and plopped down onto a bean bag in front of a TV. He grabbed a console remote and threw one to you. You caught it clumsily with twitching hands.  
"Wanna be my player two (Y/N)?" He grinned widely.  
Your face exploded with a dark red hue. "Did he...? Is he...? Aaaaaaah!" Your brain screamed confusedly.  
A familiar set of musical notes slapped you back to reality, you shook your head turning to the screen.  
"I can't beat this level alone, do you think you could help me?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh..." You thought laughing, with relief you sat beside him. "Scooch over, we're gonna show this overgrown turtle what happens when he kidnaps the princess one to many times!"

Your stomach grumbled hungrily. Without looking at Tuna you spoke in a sort of dazed tone, your eyes glued to the screen. "You wanna order a pizza?" You yawned nose twitching.  
Mituna paused the game and stretched. "Yea, what do you want?" He spoke in a singsong voice.  
"Hmmmmmm." You tapped your chin thoughtfully. "A (Your pizza of choice.) sounds awesome right now." You beamed.  
"Got it one- Damn it to fucktown and back! Their cloooosed." Mituna whined.  
"What? What time is it, their usually open until ten o'clock right?" You asked confused.  
He held up the phone to you, the bright screen glowing in the dark room. "Yea, but it's past midnight."  
"What?!" You almost yelled. "I didn't realize we've been playing for that long." You slump your shoulders one of them twitching sadly.  
"We don't have any food in the kitchen, it's late, but we could head over to that diner across from the park? It's open 24/7." He suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan, let me go grab a coat and we'll head out." You stood up popping your back. "I'll drive."


	6. Chapter 6

Not bothering to change out of our pajamas we left the dorm with tired expressions and empty stomachs. Outside, streetlights tried desperately to fight off the night with it's orange glow. The cold air, crisp and dry nipped at my nose with freezing fingers as though Mr. frost himself was announcing the quickly approaching season of winter.

I pulled at my jackets sleeves as soft tics and twitches flew up and down my body as though they were desperately trying to keep my warmth from escaping. Mituna, however didn't seemed to be bothered in the slightest by late night air.

Once we got to my car I slid into the drivers seat, instantly bringing the car to life and turning up the heat. Mituna climbed in the passenger soon after. I sighed while messing with the radio before pulling out of the lot and heading for the diner close by.

With Mitunas directions leading the way we made it to the diner within ten minutes. We hopped out of the car walking up to the steps. My eyes took quick glances around the lot, the restaurants lights illuminated the darkness surrounding it leaving a sort of unsettling vibe.

We entered through the glass doors, warmth wrapped itself around us in a sort of desperate embrace to rid off the cold that threatened it.

We sat at one of the many clean booths, the old-school style beaming with a sort of calming aesthetic. I slumped down in my seat and began to tap on the table. Mituna grinned at me humorously causing me to blush and for my lips to twitch in an awkward smile.

With each passing second the restaurant seemed more and more like a completely different reality entirely. The quiet music spanned around us from an unknown source. Making it seem as though silence only existed in our minds.

A soft, sad ding broke through the air waking us from our sleepy far off gazes. A man emerged from the kitchen with two platters of the same dish. He sat them in front of us and left without a word.

Mituna must have noticed my confused stare for he spoke with a hushed tone. "I should have told you that they only serve hamburgers and fries around this time."

My eyebrows twitched together even more confused at that fact. I shook my head before nodding slowly.

We began to eat, every now and then sharing jokes and a bit about our lives between bites.

"It only made everything worse, the hole kitchen flooded and-" A sudden hand on your shoulder broke your words.

Your eyes met with enchanting purple eyes.

Kurloz stared down at you with an unsettling smile. Your arm twitched causing him to lift his hand from your shoulder. He faced Mituna and began to sign.

You continued to watch him, what was he doing here? Your first guess was that maybe he worked here? The reason for that guess being his name tag and apron filled with everything a waiter needs. However... You couldn't help but to feel as though something was off. It could be the late atmosphere, the almost quiet music... Or maybe Kurloz just had that sort of aura...

A sharp tug shot across your brain, it was as if a menacing memory screeched for you to remember. Everything was on fire, an almost recognizable figure could be seen just feet in front of you. They stood tall and menacing. Your heart filled with fear. Your breathing became rigid.

A voice called out to you from the flames, it getting louder and louder until you snapped back into reality. Mitunas tear stricken face calming you almost instantly. Your eyes shook, tears stained your cheeks. Your eyes looked past Mituna at the tall figure starring down at you with the same smile.

You gulped and sat up from the floor, it's cold tiles almost as welcoming as Kurlozes grin. You reassured Mituna that you were alright before scrambling out of the diner back into the cool air. Mituna stayed inside for a moment before chasing after you.

"Is everyth-" You cut him off.

"Yea... Just, just tired is all." You spoke whipping your eyes with twitching fingers.

You hopped into your car doing as you did before. However as you left Kurloz continued to watch you, his unwavering smile bringing a chill to your bones.

The ride back was awkward, neither of you spoke. The radio filling in with whatever the station chose to play. When yall made it back, you jumped out of your car and ran inside.

You continued your pace until you made in to your room, you slammed your door closed and fell into bed. It's sheets trying their best to comfort you.

"I'm going insane" You whispered hopelessly as tears began to stream down your face once more.

A soft knock from your door made you jump slightly. Mitunas voice resonating from the other side. "Can I come in?" He asked worried.

You hesitated. "Ok..."

He opened the door timidly. His quiet steps making their way towards you.

"You left your keys in the car..." He placed the keys on your nightstand, the small objects making a sort of song as he did so.

"Thank you." You whispered looking away from him.

"No problem... Hey if... If anything is bothering you, let me know, ok?" He reassured with a kind smile.

"... Ok." You seemed to barely make out your own words at this point.

"Goodnight.." He waved before leaving, he shut the door behind him with a click.

Your eyes began to blur and sleep snatched you away... But wonderful dreams never arrived.

What came instead made you scream out for someone, anyone to save you...

But nobody came.


	7. Ch 7

Your lips stung with a waking yawn, your whole body jerked in surprise and pain. Blood soaked into the bright red thread holding your lips closed making it a more sinister crimson as the thin strings ripped at your skin. Your tongue ran across the inner stitches, the taste metallic, yet sickeningly sweet.

Your hands, bound by itchy rope, burned your wrists with there tight grip behind your back. However your feet remained free of any binds.

You laid there for a moment, confused and groggy.

Half lidded eyes scanned what little they could see in the darkness. You seemed to be in an old, worn down building adorned with broken windows and graffiti decorating the walls. Glass and dirt covered the floor. Overgrown plants in the mist of mending what this place has taken from them long ago.

A stench of mold and mildew floated in the air.

You sat up, shoulder twitching in protest to your slow movements.

"I'm cold..." You thought with a sort of numbness set about your brain.

Leaning against the wall for support, you stood up clumsily. Your bare feet sliding on the broken tiled floor as you walked along the walls. 

Each movement you seemed to make echoed a sort of slow, but steady rhythm throughout the building. All, except for that particular sound... Was silent.

You entered the hallway, it being much the same as the room you awoke in just moments ago.

Your eyes stayed glued to the ground as you moved towards an unknown destination. 

Time didn't seem to exist here, Autumn soon morphing to Winter. Each breath created a small cloud, snowflakes fell in through the windows getting tangled in my hair and melting on my skin. The snow built up fast, it becoming difficult to move forward.

I could no longer feel the cold, yet I still shivered as my body gave in to fatigue. My knees buckled causing me to fall waste deep in the soft, powdery ice. My lips twitched, my teeth knocking together.

"Stand up, do not stop until you have reached your destination hero." A low, raspy voice commanded in an offsetting tone.

I lifted my head up slowly. My half lidded eyes catching sight of a tall and menacing figure. His real identity hidden behind curtains of falling snow. My eyes darted around me, how did I get here?

"Stand up..." The man commanded once more. His voice much more impatient this time.

My legs shook as I stood. Knees twitching and scratched up from the roofs concrete floor.

"I'm... So cold." I whispered to the man.

He didn't reply. Instead he pointed behind me. I turned to peer at the ledge. I leaned over to see nothing but an ocean of piled snow several stories below.

For some odd reason I stepped on to the ledge. The wind danced around me and my toes twitched anxiously.

"Jump." A simple, cold word left his lips. The voice almost seemingly kissing my ear, yet still so far away.

A shiver ran down my spine. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Fear carved it's way into my chest, however an increasing pressure weighed down on my brain telling me to ignore it.

"Don't do it." I whispered.

My eyes met with my own, another me laid in the snow far below, body mangled and bloody. Eyes empty of light.

"Wake up." Their frost bitten lips screamed desperately. "Wake up before it's to late."

I fell off the ledge back onto the concrete floor. Pain shooting up my spine, bounded arms twitching uncomfortably. Bloodcurdling, high pitched squeals of pure terror escaped my throat echoing throughout this form of a frozen over hell.

"DO IT!" The man screeched in rage.

My head jerked around, the figure seemed to glitch in and out of existence. His overbearing anger grabbing at my heart forcing it to beat faster.

What's happening to me? Why am I here?

Am I going to die?

"WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT." My voice continued to scream as my mangled self climbed over the ledge towards me. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..." They continued.

I began to panic, kicking myself away. They continued towards me, broken fingers clawing at my legs. They repeated the same words over and over and over again, my mind whirling uncontrollably in fear and pain. Their face soon inches from mine. broken body cold against mine.

"You're going to die if you don't wake up stupid." They whispered once more, slamming a brick on my head.

I jolted up grasping at my chest glancing around confusingly. The nights cool air pulled at my skin desperately trying to steal away any warmth I had left. My knees were scraped and my pajamas were filthy.

I stood up crossing my arms as my body shivered. I walked to the roofs ledge and peered down, far below was a concrete driveway and a couple of scattered cars.

"How did I get up here...?" I thought frowning.

I turned and headed back to my dorm, questions brimming from my thinkpa- I mean brain.

 

Later that day I sat in my room coming up with a list of needed items such as food and toiletries. You know, boring stuff. But probably the most exiting part of this chapter to be honest. Ah yes, making a shopping list, how fun. Nothing beats making an awesome shopping list.

Ok enough with that. After getting everything straightened out you shoved the piece of paper in to your pocket grabbed your bag and headed out.

"Hey Porrim, I'm headed... Out..." You ran in to the living room, but froze in your tracks when a familiar, unsettling grin turned to face you.

You swallowed hard, your heart racing. "Calm down, everything is going to be ok." You thought to yourself reassuringly.

"Oh, Porrim's not here right now. She said something about getting sewing supplies." Mituna grinned leaning over the back of the couch.

"Oh... Uh, when she gets back can you tell her I went to the store?" You asked with a forced smile. Fingers twitching and tapping nervously.

"Yep! I got you covered." He laughed sliding back in to his seat.

You turned to leave, but before you left you noticed something horrifically familiar. Your blood ran cold, eyes widening. His grin grew even wider at your notice, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Instead of black thread sealing his lips... Bright red thread took its place.


	8. Ch 8

You stumbled back in slight shock. "It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence, yea..." You thought quickly.

He continued to watch your twitching form with an unsettling amusement. You swallowed hard and ran out of the dorm. Lips twitching in a grimace.

Outside and reassuringly out of Kurlozes view you walked quickly to your car. Your eyes wandered around the parking lot taking notice of the last shreds of Autumn and the newly blossoming season of Winter.

Snow dusted everything in a pure, elegant white. The barren trees used the freshly fallen snow as Winter leaves in place of there old ones. The ground seemed to be freshly covered, however the remains of a stray dorm cats paws said otherwise.

You followed the tiny footprints all the way to your car. Fingers ticking from the cold you squat down to find the little creature huddled under your car for any attempt at warmth. Her snow white fur almost camouflaged her small, malnourished form. She shook, frost hanged from her whiskers as she looked up at you with pleading olive green eyes. Your expression painted itself with pity for the poor fluffball.

You reached out your hand with care and managed to bring the small cat into your soft embrace. With one hand you unlocked your car and climbed in laying the cat down in the passenger seat next to you.

They laid down before proceeding to watch you with curiosity and thanks. You gave the cat a soft smile before starting up the engine and setting the heat to maximum.

"It's a good thing the dorm allows at least one pet per dorm room here, but I'll have to sign some things before you can stay without me getting in trouble." You spoke to the cat, who seemed to care less about your babbling.

She gave a wide yawn reviling two sets of mouths. One set right under the other. Seeing such a mutation seemed to pull at your brain. Like a long lost memory. But now you know why possibly the cutest and perhaps the bestest kitty you have ever seen doesn't have a home. People are scared of unusual things.

You pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road. Music filled the car making your twitching fingers tap lightly. Thoughts of the previous night before attempted to crawl it's way back into your brain. Your chest tightened at the memory. You shook your head and sighed stealing a glance at your newfound furry friend. A light smile grew on your lips.

"Purrhaps" You chuckled lightly. "I should give you a name then?" You thought outloud in an attempt to distract yourself. "Hmm. What about... Let me think."

Suddenly a grin reached to grab your ears at what you thought was the best name ever for the kitty. "What do you think about Pounce de le- AHH!!" You screeched slamming your car on its breaks.

You snatched Pounce de leon into your arms and jumped out of the car as the whistle of fireworks passed over your head. You ran forward not paying much mind as to where you were going. Your ankle rolled at the edge of the road and you fell into a small ditch. Your whole leg twitched as pain flared up and down your body.

You let out a small cry of pain letting go of the terrified cat. She went to lay beside you in the snow. She sniffed at you, every once in a while looking at the sparkling car with wide eyes.

You clenched your jaw holding your ankle tenderly. "What the actual fuck?" You grimaced as tears weld up in your eyes.

Your glistening (E/C) eyes gazed around in pure fear and confusion at the turn of events. Fireworks shot out of the open door of your car, smoke spilled out in waves onto the ground and into the air.

You felt isolated by the tall trees surrounding each side of the road. The sky was full of clouds as it began to snow softly. The sun was slowly being consumed by the clouds forcing your surroundings to become dark and dreary.

Your shoulder ticked as you laid your head on your knee. You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes.

"Someone must have thought it was funny to set up some stupid prank." You hissed, completely and utterly pissed about the whole situation.

A few minutes went by before the fireworks stopped completely. But you didn't move. You continued to sit there with Pounce de leon now sleeping in your lap.

You poked and prodded your ankle making sure it wasn't broken. To your relief it wasn't, it was just sprained. Another good thing is that it didn't hurt as much now since the cold helped to numb the pain... Along with the rest of your body, which wasn't so good.

A few more minutes passed before most of the smoke dissipated from your car.

You sat with your head in your hand, eyes peering at the scenery once more. So far during this whole endeavor not a single car passed by. Weather or not that was a good thing was still being debated.

"... honk..." Your head snapped upward with a small twitching motion.

You leaned forward, eyebrows knitting together and eyes almost squinting.

"Honk?" You thought confused. "Have I finally lost it?" You sat for a moment, listening. Waiting.

Silence...

"..."

"..."

You continued to watch the car. Your ears twitching in anticipation, straining to hear anything at all.

"..."

"..."

"... honk." Your eyes widened in that instant.

"honk... HONK." The raspy voice continued.

You gulped. " Leon... I think we should get out of here." You whispered, lips twitching.

You picked her up before trying to stand. Your ankle cried out in protest, but even that was being drowned out by your now growing adrenaline.

You managed to start limping next to the road away from the car. However you froze the instant a harsh voice reached your ears.

"WhErE Do yOu tHiNk yOu'rE GoInG MoThErFuCkEr?" Your breath hitched, everything slowed to a stop.

You turned and the instant your eyes met his fear began to greedily consume your soul.

He was still halfway in the backseat of the car. The door just open enough for him to stand up, one foot on the ground. Smoke still spooled out in small wisps around him.

He was tall and lengthy. He had messy black curls that overflowed out of the raised purple hood he wore. And his face was covered in makeup similar to Kurlozes.

He continued to stare at you with his striking purple eyes. Neither of you said anything. You were to afraid to move, or even breath for that matter. You swore if your whole body wasn't twitching all over at that moment, you would have completely frozen in time.

"What should I do?" You thought frantically. "Wait... This fucker set fireworks off in my car. He must think this shit is funny huh!" You continued to think angrily.

Soon all of your fears and worries subsided and in their place was rage. You barged towards him as quickly as you could with a sprained ankle and began to yell at him.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you? Do you think it's funny to set off fireworks in my car?!" Your face contorted to fit your screams of anger. As you continued to yell at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Now you stood only inches away from him. He stepped out of the car and stood infront of you, his expression was blank. Not angry, nor even amused. Your eyebrows twitched together as the unsettled feeling from before began to set back in.

"Somethings wrong." You thought, your breath quickening. "This... This was a prank... Right? It couldn't be anything else." You took a step back as your eyes caught something extremely unnerving.

Your hand twitched as you saw what he was holding. But before you could even react the cold, metal bat he grasp tightly in his hands met with the side of your skull.

And once more the world grew dark.


End file.
